


Passion Party

by nicekittyrawr, StupidLeeches, wolfh00r



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicekittyrawr/pseuds/nicekittyrawr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidLeeches/pseuds/StupidLeeches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfh00r/pseuds/wolfh00r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has an evening of 'fun' with Alice, Esme and Rosalie. It results in a little lesson on how to please Edward. Set shortly before Edward and Bella's wedding. One-shot. Not strictly canon. Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion Party

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't usually write Edward/Bella but this idea came to me one night and I just jotted it down. I hope that it amuses me as much as it did me. An extra special thank you to daily_i_candy for betaing my very first 'publication' ;)

**Disclaimer:** We own very little - definitely not the Twilight characters. We just like to play with them.

** Passion Party **

 

 

 **A/N:** This started out as a writing exercise to get my juices flowing ('juices' *snicker*). I didn't really know if I would complete it until it was magically done. I laughed so hard envisioning it all taking place. It is definitely not canon but it's pretty enjoyable none the less.

 

-0-

 

Edward and I are getting married in three days and he is still refusing to do anything other than kiss me. Last week, I finally worked up the nerve to talk to Alice about it. That was definitely a mistake; because every time she speaks it's some sort of sexual innuendo and school girl giggling.   _Damn Alice._

 

It's the evening of my bachelorette party and Alice is here to pick me up. I am paranoid as she drives me to the Cullen's house. Knowing Alice, she's put together a huge event. I'm not so great with crowds and attention. Parties require both of those things. It's no wonder she refused to allow me to drive my truck. She probably saw that I wouldn't even get half way there before turning around to go back home.

 

I'm surprised when we walk into the house: it's quiet and low key. Alice has scattered candles of different shapes and sizes all over the living room. She's also set a platter of cheese, crackers and fruit and a bottle of champagne on the coffee table. There is soft music playing and that's _all_.

 

I turn to look at her, squinting my eyes in suspicion. This is absolutely not what I was expecting to see. Alice smiles softly and nods her head, indicating I should follow her. She leads me further into the living room and we sit down on the pristine white couch.

 

"This is _it_?" I don't hide the shock and uncertainty in my voice because I know that she can pretty much find out whatever she wants.

 

"Honestly, Bella you wound me. What were you expecting?" Alice tucks her feet under her body and looks at my expectantly.

 

"I was expecting something along the lines of something like my graduation party. Really Alice, how could I not?"

 

"Bella, would you have rather I thrown a large party? I thought you would enjoy this a little more. Rose and Esme are going to join us momentarily," she cocks her head to the side and reaches a tiny hand up to play with her spiky hair.

 

"No. Absolutely not. I don't want anything else. This is - nice," I assure her. I don't want her getting the impression that she needs to plan something in addition to this. "I'm just a little surprised is all."

 

I glance up as I hear footsteps on the stairs, Esme and Rosalie are coming downstairs, _noisily_. The Cullen's make an effort to conceal their stealthiness when I'm around, _for which I am very appreciative_. I think they believe it makes me feel more at ease.

 

"Bella! You look lovely," Esme smiles softly as she steps into the room. I stand to hug her, breathing in the lovely, sweet, floral scent that always surrounds her.

 

Esme pulls away and touches my face gently before taking a seat next to Alice.

 

I look up at Rosalie and she's scowling only _slightly_ today. That's a first. I also notice that she's carrying something - a rather large pink box. I clear my throat and my back straightens. _Uh oh_. _What do they have planned?_

 

"Bella," Rosalie nods her head at me and places the package on the coffee table, "I hope you're ready for what Alice has up her sleeve." She smirks at me before sitting in the over-sized chair across from the couch that Alice and Esme are occupying.

 

"I hope so too," I say quietly, uneasily I glance sideways, looking at Alice. I'm guessing that Rosalie is being civil because she knows what is Alice has planned will be funny and at my expense.

 

Alice claps her hands together and grins playfully, "You'll enjoy this _eventually_ , Bella. I would never steer you wrong."

 

"It's not the 'eventually' part that frightens me. I'm assuming that I'm going to hate this in the present?"

 

Esme giggles softly, standing to pour me a glass of champagne, "Maybe this will help you relax a bit, dear."

 

I take the flute from her hands and look into it, watching the bubbles rise and disperse before taking a sip. It's not too bad, but of course the Cullen's would only buy the finest so I shouldn't expect anything different. I lean forward to grab some grapes and a slice of cheese on a cracker, knowing that drinking on an empty stomach could be bad. "Okay Alice, I'll bite. What's in the box?"

 

"It's everything that usually comes as part of a 'Passion Party'. Esme and I thought that you wouldn't really want some stranger here. Plus, we want to tell you what to expect from Edward, with him being a vampire and all," Alice says this all so matter of factly that my mouth just drops open, as I feel my blush rising quickly in my cheeks.

 

They are planning to talk to me, teach me, about sex with Edward? Sex with toys? My face heats up immediately and Rose snorts and mutters under her breath.

 

Alice pops the latches on the case and starts to pull out items, lining them up neatly on the table top.

 

"Oh! The 'Tickling Trio', Carlisle and I love those," Esme leans forward and picks up a package of three rubberized pink cylinders. Taking another sip of my champagne, and then another as I try to relax, I try my best to keep my eyes from bugging out of my head. 

 

"This is Emmett's favorite," Rosalie says, picking up a package labeled _Passion Adventure Kit_. She opens it and pulls out leopard print restraints and an eye mask. She has this sly look on her face and it transforms into a dreamy far off expression. But she doesn't stop there. She then pulls out a tube that I lean closer to read, _Creamsicle Edible Massage Cream_. "That man sure knows how to give a _'_ massage _'_."

 

 _I. Am. Horrified._ This is the most embarrassing conversation I've ever been a part of in all of my life.

 

Alice turns to face me and throws something into my lap. I look down and see that it's a book titled The Passion Parties Guide to Great Sex.

 

"It has some great instructions. I read it last night. Jasper and I tried a few just to test them out."

 

My eyes grow wider, as they bug out. _Holy crow, what do I do?_ I cannot believe that they are telling me these things. I have never had this type of conversation with Alice or Esme and certainly not Rose. _Maybe I'm dreaming?_

 

I sink as far into the love seat as I can. Maybe if I don't make another sound, they'll forget that I'm here.

 

"Woo! Here, Bella," Rosalie exclaims enthusiastically and tosses me something. I flip it over and see that above the picture of the item are the words _Inflatable Passion Pillow_.

 

"I marked a page in the book that will go along nicely with that," Alice smiles sweetly. _How helpful of her._

 

This continues for what feels like hours. Them throwing things at me, commenting on it's uses and how much either they or the men in their lives love it. I am pretty sure that I do not want to know these details. Carlisle loves the feather tickler and Jasper likes to use the _Pony Play Harness_ on Alice. _No. I do not. Need. To know._

 

At one point, Esme pulls out her _Tickling Trio_ and requests that I feel them. She then proceeds to question me.

 

"Have you and Edward practiced anything of a sexual nature?" _Kill. Me. NOW!_

 

I stare at her, mortified.

 

"I take that as a 'no'. You would both probably find the wedding night much more satisfactory if you were to try something before then. Oral sex, perhaps? Or maybe something a little more suited for beginners?", as she taps her chin lightly. My expression never changing, as I hold my breath.  

 

I don't have the chance to say anything in return because Rosalie cuts me off, "Has he fingered you, Bella? I think that's what Esme means," she says bluntly and all three women stare at me, waiting for my reply.

 

"N-no. We haven't...nothing," I swallow loudly and realize that at least on this, they might be right. Edward hasn't touched me anywhere, much less, below the belt and _that_ might be a problem.

 

"That's ok, dear. It's never too late to start. How about tomorrow night? It would probably help both of you to _relax_." Esme nods her head. It's like she's talking to me about Sunday brunch, not sex with her 'son'. "What we really wanted to talk to you about, Bella, is your wedding night. When you and Edward...consummate your relationship you should know what to expect."

 

"I kind of know," I stammer, "what to ex- expect. I know what sex entails," I roll my eyes when Rosalie looks disappointed.

 

"You are well above the age to know what sex is. I know that, Bella," Esme reaches out and touches the top of my hand gently as if she is trying to console me, "But sex with a human man is a _little_ different from sex with a vampire," she explains.

 

The three of them begin to throw out words left and right. Hard, fast, rough, biting, intense, passionate. "Glorious," Alice sighs happily.

 

"Biting?" I ask, because that one definitely has my attention.

 

"Mmm yes, biting," Rosalie licks her lips.

 

"Don't frighten her," Esme frowns at Alice and Rosalie and then turns back to me, "That won't happen until after Edward changes you, I'm sure. But yes, it does happen more often than not. We are a _very_ passionate breed and seeing as we are indestructible, we tend to become completely...uninhibited."

 

_Oh. Dear. Lord._

 

-0-

 

Because I stayed up so late last night and was up early this morning, I found myself slowly crashing sooner than usual. I decide to grab a book and climb into bed, knowing that I probably wouldn't last too much longer. As I begin chapter 2 I slowly drift off to sleep, thinking about my previous evening.

 

Around midnight I feel the bed shift, slightly, and I smile, as I feel Edward slide in next to me. I sit up, allowing him to slip into the position that he's recently become accustomed to.

 

He's lying back on the bed and I'm leaning back against him wrapped in a blanket, as I nuzzle into his smooth chest. As he runs his fingers though my hair, he asks me how my night with the girls went since we didn't get a chance to talk about it earlier today.

 

I'm a little bit nervous about telling him about my "gifts" and what they talked to me about but I push myself to do it. We will need to have this conversation _soon_ so, I guess there is no time like the present.

 

As I begin to tell him what 'instructions' they've given me, my face feels like it is on fire. I close my eyes tightly, as I explain to him how Esme had explained that getting each other off will help our first time last longer. That foreplay will not only extend our pleasure but also fulfill us,  _both_.

 

I'm surprised when Edward asks if I've thought about, it, about us touching one another until we both orgasm. I know that his eye sight is perfect but I feel safe in the knowledge that it's dark in my room when I admit to him that I have. _A lot._

 

As I talk to him I feel myself becoming more and more aroused. His hand is now resting a little lower and he's moved it from my hip to my stomach. The edge of my t-shirt has shifted up until he can now run his thumb along my skin.

 

The more I talk, the more his hands begin to wander, traveling up my stomach to the underside of my breasts and back down. He's so close to where I want him to touch but not close enough. I don't want to say anything or make a wrong move for fear that he'll stop.

 

Edward's hand travels back up, my chest, almost grazing my nipple. My chest rises and falls with my breathing increases. I arch my back, automatically, in response, begging him to keep going. Alas, nothing. _Please, Edward_.

 

His hands travel back down my stomach, pausing and then inching lower again. Edward begins to run his finger tips lightly run back and forth along the elastic of my pajama pants, causing my breathing to hitch and my heart to beat loudly in my chest.  He smirks as he hears the change of pace.  

 

"You said you've thought about us pleasuring each other? What have you...envisioned?," he asks me, his hand still moving slowly, gently.

 

Okay. He wants to play this game, I'm willing to give it a try.

 

"I want to feel your hands on my bare breasts," I hear him take a deep breath and his hand pauses. "When I dream about you, your touching me between my legs," taking a deep breath, I continue softly "under my panties."

 

Edward groans and mutters something that my human ears can't pick up on, then he whispers, shocking me. "I can smell you, Bella. I can smell how aroused you are. Are you wet for me?"

 

My eyes grow wide in the dark room. Is this really _my_ Edward? Where has this _monster_ been hiding all this time?

 

His jaw tightens, as he huskily continues, "I can't wait to touch you like that, the way you want me to. When I watch you sleep, you moan and I wish that I could see what you are dreaming. Now I know. And it only makes me want you more."

 

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and bite my lip to stifle a groan.

 

Edward doesn't move for several long beats. Then his fingers travel back up, circling my belly button a few times. My stomach is full of butterflies, anticipating his every move. He places the palm of his hand flat on my stomach. The tips of his fingers slipping just barely under the edge of the waistband of my pants. _Oh please, yes_.

 

But he stops and this time, I am unable to hold back the whimper that builds.

 

"Patience, Bella. This is just as, _difficult_ , for me as it is for you."

 

I nod my head in understanding, unable to speak. Mostly because I'm afraid that if I do, this dream that I've found myself in will end. I feel Edward moving around and then he asks me to sit up before he stands. I don't question him, thinking that he just needs time and had to move away from me.

 

I'm shocked when I see him walk over to the box that I've 'hidden' under my coat. He pops the latches open and digs around for a few minutes, pulling out things, inspecting them and then throwing them back in. _Is he really digging through the plethora of toys that Alice, Esme and Rosalie gifted me_? _Yep._

 

Turning back to face me, Edward looks triumphant as he walks back over to the bed. I can't see what he has fisted in his hand, as he settles back on the bed and pulls me back down. He places a kiss on my temple and moves us so that we are in the same position as before.

 

"I'm going to try something. Alice, well, she had a ' _talk_ ' with me too. She gave me a few ideas and I'd like to try one tonight."

 

 _Who am I to argue_? I'd be crazy if I did. Especially after wanting this, _him,_ for so long. I feel like jumping up and down on the bed, screaming 'He's finally giving in!'. Instead, I just nod and try to relax against him, nervously waiting.

 

Edward begins to explain the things that he talked to Alice about. His fears are at the forefront but he assures me that he desires me as much as I do him. _Well okay then. Let's get this show on the road._

 

His hand is back on my stomach, drawing lazy circles once more. But this time there is a difference. I feel something on his fingers and it's definitely not skin. I squint my eyes and look down, trying to see in the dark. It is a futile attempt but I start remembering the items in the box.

 

It's the 'Tickling Trio'. It has to be. It takes all of my strength not to take his hands to where my ache is, as I whimper softly, _needing him_. _No more goofing around, Edward. Fucking touch me!_

 

He buries his face in my neck, kissing me with his cold lips before flicking his tongue out against my skin. My stomach muscles clench in anticipation when he begins to slip his hand back into place. His fingers sliding just under my waist band leaving the fabric of my cheekies between our skin. I don't even care enough to complain because he's actually so close to being where I want him to be.

 

I feel myself grow wetter as his hand slips lower. The inside of my thighs are coated with my need for him. _Oh please hurry_. Then he's cupping me  in his icy hand. I can't really control my movements now and I raise my hips to meet his hand.

 

There are words leaving Edward's lips but I can't seem to make myself care what they are because FINALLY he's touching me. He adds a little pressure, running his index finger up and down the seam of my panties gently.

 

"God, Bella your panties are soaked. I can't wait to touch you," he growls into my ear.

 

My hands reach up to grip his hair at his muttered promise. _Oh God, yes please please please_. My mouth falls open, panting breaths the only sound that leaves my mouth. I can't talk to him now. I just need to feel him.

 

I feel the tip of one of his fingers slip under the edge of my panties touching me for the first time. My eyes slip shut when I hear his deep predatory growl. He doesn't go any further, just runs that lone finger up and down slowly, spreading my arousal.

 

"Can I taste you, my Bella?" he whispers into my ear. "I _need_ to see if you taste as good as you smell".

 

There is no way for me to even respond to that. I can't move, I can't speak, I can't think. I don't know what Alice said but I am going to have to do something to pay her back for this. I'm pretty sure that I owe her something, maybe a few new cars.

 

He removes his hand and I want to cry. Before I can even whimper, his hand returns to my body, this time at the elastic of my panties. _Come on, Edward. You can do it_! His fingers slide down slowly, one of the three 'tickling trio' skimming against my bare skin.

 

As he grazes over my tender skin, I can tell that Edward is shocked at the smooth, freshly waxed skin. _Alice. Mhm._ Lower, his hands moves until he's finally there. We both moan as he hand cups my bare flesh. No longer wasteing time. Whether it's because he's that into this or he's scared that if he slows, he might stop. I don't know. I don't care. I'm just happy that he continues.

 

He slips the tickler covered finger against my slit, first moving down, then back up until he swipes it against my clit. I almost come up off of the bed, as my back arches and my hips jerk; already shivering. I've made myself cum once, before while thinking of him but this, his touch, is entirely different. _Holy. Shit._ Edward places a bit more pressure on my clit with the rubberized toy and my hips lift again, wanting more.

 

"Calm down, love. Be patient," he purrs. I can hear the smile in his voice. I want to turn to him and scream for him to just fuck me already. But I don't, obviously, because if I make any sudden movements he's sure to stop.

 

Then he's stroking his fingers up and down, over and over as I whimper with every stroke as my stomach clenches I'm about to cum, _already_.

 

"Bella, should I give you a few minutes? I don't want it to happen too soon."

 

I finally find my voice at that. "Too soon? Edward, considering how long I've wanted this, I don't think this is 'too soon'," I beg.

 

His only reply is a deep, gruff chuckle, the bastard. Thank goodness though, he continues with his _torture_.  His finger gently gliding up, finger gently gliding down. He repeats this pattern several times, going a little deeper with each stroke until he's finally, blissfully inserting it into my depths. I lift my knees, giving him what I hope is better access.

 

He moves his other hand down to stroke my clit and I realize that he's put one of the other ticklers on that hand as well. The finger inside of me gets doubled the second time he pulls it back out and pushes back in. Closing my eyes softly, as a moan escapes my throat.   _Never never never thought it could feel like this_. If this is what his fingers feel like inside of me, I can only imagine what his manhood will be like.

 

My hands have been lying limp at my sides until now but I want to touch him, to give him pleasure. I run one of them up his thigh and onto his cock, which I feel is already rock hard. _So hard. So...big._ He warns me not to go 'under' his clothes and I'm happy enough to be able to touch him, like this, just this once, so I agree.

 

I begin a rhythm that matches the one that he's set for his own hands. He groans into my neck and lifts his hips to meet my fisted hand that I've wrapped around him. In my minds eye I try to see him completely exposed to me, wondering what it will be like to touch him that way. I can't wait. I don't want to wait. But _he promise we would try. I promised I would wait._

 

His torturing continues, as he presses his fingers into me only a little at a time and I finally can't take it anymore and tell him to 'just do it'. Then he's there, all the way in and he curls his fingers against my walls, his other hand still rubbing my clit. If I were an opera singer, I'd be belting out glass shattering notes right now.

 

A few more steady strokes, and my body goes ridged as I am so very close. I pant out his name and my hand is suddenly being pulled away from his cock. I realize that he's stopped me with his 'clit hand'. He moves both of our hands up to his mouth, sucking one of my fingers and one of his into his mouth.

 

"You taste so fucking amazing," he whispers fervently, "Let me feel you cum, Bella. Cum for me, love."

 

I can't really say no to him when he's talking to me like that. I am so close to falling over the edge that I don't put a fuss up about him pulling m hand away from his cock. He thrusts his fingers into me a few more times, coming back out to play at my clit again. I begin to shake and my back arches away from his chest. My eyes squeeze shut and I whisper his name like a song, like a prayer. This is the mother of all orgasms. Flashing colors behind my eyelids, moans and groans, Angels singing. It is nothing compared to what I've given myself.

 

I fall back against him feeling that he's unsatisfied right now but I can't even open my eyes. I can't move.

 

"Um," I manage between pants.

 

"Yeah," he clicks his tongue out and licks away a bead of sweat on my neck.

 

"When can we do that again?" I pant. As he pulls me tightly to his chest, as he chuckles softly. "I love you, Bella." He begins to hum my lullaby as he rubs my side softly.  I drift off to sleep before I have a chance to help him with his release.  

 

_Thank you, Alice._


End file.
